bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Sequel (32)
Chapter #32: Spirit Week (part 2, of 2) It's Monday and Bullworth's spirit week was in full swing. Today's theme: Blue, Grey, and Gold (the colors of Bullworth Academy). I got my normal uniform on, and headed out of my house, to start the day. I went to Raven's house to pick him up; he was waiting for me, next to the fence. "Hey Malice." Raven greeted. "Hi to you too." I greeted back to him. He was wearing his normal uniform as well (mostly because his sweater-vest is blue and gold, and his knee-length shorts were grey). "So you decided to wear you're normal uniform as well?" Raven asked. "Yep." I said tersely, "I bet everyone is wearing they're normal uniforms as well." "I bet the only people are going to change colors, is Crestwood and Mornton." Raven chuckled. Once me and Raven got to the school, we noticed that the Crestwood and Mornton's students, were in fact in our school's colors. Everyone else was wearing there normal uniforms, (with the exception of Lola; who was wearing the blue Bullworth sweater-vest, and the blue Bullworth skirt). "Called it?" I asked Raven in a state shock. "You bet I did." Raven replied. We walked inside the school to see more students wearing the school colors (then again most of the uniforms are in the said colors). And it's not just the students, but the teachers as well. I guess they wanted to represent the school they've been working at, since God knows when (with the exception of Miss. Knight, Dr. Harper, Coach Heaths, and Mrs. Lyons, because they're recently hired teachers). We were shocked until the morning class bell rung. I rushed off to Biology, while Raven to Math. Tuesday was favorite book characters. I was dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, while Raven was The Cheshire Cat. The Cliques' were dressed in whatever characters they had in common accordance by what clique they're in. The Nerds were Lord of the Rings, The Preps were Gossip Girl, The Greasers were Catcher in the Rye, The Jocks were Friday Night Lights, The Bullies were X-Men, The Emo's were Twilight (don't ask), and our clique are Alice in Wonderland. Hawthorne was The Mad Hatter, Absinthe was The Catipiller (sans the hookah), Grimore was The Dormouse, Orpheus was The White Rabbit, Ember was The Dutchess, and Veronica was The Red Queen. Wendsday was culture day (as in your favorite country). I was dressed like I came from Victorian-era England; it looked like my winter outfit, but it was made of cotton, insted of wool. Raven was like a Victorian-era undertaker (kind of reminded my of that Undertaker guy from Black Butler). The Cliques were dressed like the countries they represent. The Nerds were dressed like British people in this era, The Preps were dressed like French people from the Rococo period, The Greasers were Mobsters from the Prohibition-era, The Jocks were dressed like Rugby players in Austrailia, The Bullies were Spanish Matadors, The Emo's were the country with the highest suicide rate (I need to look that up online), and our clique were the same as me and Raven. Thursday was music genre day. I was dressed like Emilie Autumn (sans red hair), while Raven was Morissey. As with the other two days this week, the Cliques were dressed like genres that mostly suitible for them. The Nerds were Devo, The Preps were either One Direction or the groupies of One Direction, The Greasers dressed like stars that came out of the 1950's, The Jocks were rock stars, The Bullies were rap stars (mostly from this era), The Emo's were Grunge, and our Clique were Goth. And then it was Friday. The final theme for spirit week was crazy-hat day. Meaning everyone wore a hat that some of the students would never be caught dead wearing in public. I wore faux-fur fluffy hat that was in my least favorite color, pink. Raven wore a hat that you would see in on the royal guards, when you visit Buckingham Palace. Soon enough it was time for the pep rally was about to begin. Once everyone was seated on the bleachers in the Gym. Dr. Crabblesnitch came to the center of the Basketball court, where a microphone was placed on. "Students of Bullworth, I thank you all for showing school spirit, at the Academy this week." The students cheered on verociously, it was almost like you were in front of a extra-large speaker at a Slayer concert. Once the cheering stopped after a minute, Dr. Crabblesnitch resumed speaking, "I just want to say that this will be my last year as Headmaster at Bullworth Academy. In other words I am retiring, as of this year's graduation ceremony two and a half weeks from now." The school was surprised of what they heard coming from Dr. Crabblesnitch's mouth. Miss. Danvers came up to the microphone, as Dr. Crabblesnitch handed the mic, to her. "If you want to know why Dr. Crabblesnitch is retiring, is because after a 25 years as Bullworth Academy's Headmaster; it would a good time to retire." Miss. Danvers explained, "A new headmaster will here on the first day of school in September." She added. Miss. Danvers then gave back the microphone to Dr. Crabblesnitch, and then returned to the front row of the bleachers with the other teachers. "I also recived word from the state school board that they find their merger successful." Dr. Crabblesnitch said with glee, "During summer vacation, the dorms will be renovated to make more rooms for our ever expanding student body. The renovations will be by September." The students cheered on once again, and gave a standing ovation to Dr. Crabblesnitch, as a good guesture. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts